


Hot Under The Collar

by perishableprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spanish, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishableprincess/pseuds/perishableprincess
Summary: Your hacker fuck-buddy goes through your browser history.





	Hot Under The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Wew finally got to write some Sombra stuff! check out my tumblr, where I'm taking writing prompts/requests -> http://perishableprincess.tumblr.com/

Sudden brightness stained your closed eyelids. You groaned and rolled over to be face down, only to find your comforter quickly pulled off. You didn’t even need to worry about who the intruder was when you felt long metal nails gently scratch down one of your legs.

“Ugh… what do  _ you _ want?” Begrudgingly you lifted your head and opened one of your eyes to see the haughty hacker grinning down at you. Sombra (you knew that wasn’t her real name, but you’d already given up on trying to find more on her) promptly sat down on the edge of your bed and crossed her legs. 

“ _ Princesa _ , don’t be like that. You’ve missed me, haven’t you?” She reached over and yanked the rest of the comforter off, before slowly clambering on top of you. As you rolled over to face her, she had lifted her hand up to place right on her nose again and do the fucking-

“Boop!” Your face flushed before you could stop yourself while Sombra started giggling. “Always works.” A pout went on your face and you crossed your arms in frustration. 

“What do you want this time, Sombra?” She reached behind her and seemingly out of nowhere pulled out… a dark purple collar. She grinned down triumphantly 

“Someone’s been looking up collars recently.” Again, red seared across your features and you froze up.

“N-no! A-a friend told me about it and made me look it up.” You lied as best as you could. But her smirk widened, and you knew you were bullshitting her. She seemed to know just about everything. And Sombra, well, she definitely knew everything about you.

The first time you had encountered her, you thought you were going to be murdered. An attractive intruder who seemed to know your own body better than anyone else ever had who wanted to have sex with you? It seemed like a one way trip to being featured as an unfortunate victim on the news, but while you quivered with fear, she brought her head down between your legs and you quickly decided you were very much okay with this new arrangement.

“Hmm... _hermosa_ , if this was true, you wouldn’t need to have deleted the history of you searching it for hours, now would I?” Flustered, you turned your head away from her. “Oh, but don’t worry. I think both of us will enjoy this.” Sombra opened the clasp and gently placed the collar around your neck. As she closed and tightened it, she stuck two fingers in between the collar and your throat. You became even more frustrated and embarrassed when you remembered that was how owners made sure their pet’s collar wasn’t too tight.

“Perfect.” Her dark brown eyes gazed at you, before she leaned in and pressed her lips to yours. Her long dark eyelashes fluttered as she closed her eyes. You reciprocated immediately, closing your eyes  kissing back gently. She leaned her head to the side as you opened your mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss. Sounds of fabric shifting filled your ears, and when you felt two soft palms press against the sides of your face you knew she had taken off her gaudy gloves.

One of her hands slid down. She passed over your neck and gently tugged on the collar when she glided over it, earning a muffled moan from you. It moved down further, briefly hovering over your left breast before roughly cupping it. Sombra broke the kiss as you quietly moaned and squirmed. She smirked down at you again as her fingers softly rubbed your clothed nipple, drinking in your reaction. The brunette moved her hands to the hem of your shirt and lifted up your pajama shirt up past your tits. Her head dipped down and she began to lick at your peak, which was already stiff. 

You unabashedly groaned and rubbed your thighs together to stimulate the slickness between your legs. She groped and rubbed your other breast, occasionally going up to pinch and squeeze your nipple. She managed to keep the stimulation intense and soon switched to licking and sucking on the other one. 

Sombra released your abused and wet nipple with alam loud and obnoxious pop, and grinned up at you. Her tongue dipped back down into the small space between your breasts and began to glide down slowly. When it went over your belly button, she smirked as she slid it in, briefly making you spasm from the sudden ticklish sensation.

“Y-you-” You groaned, lifting your hands up and balling them into fists in response to her teasing. She simply kept her shit eating grin on her face and reached up to grab your wrists, gently but firmly. 

“Keep your hands by your side like a good girl and I’ll make you cum extra super hard, okay ?” Her hands dragged your arms down and when she released you, you let them drop limply to your side. You nodded and felt your face burn even more after she used your favorite pet name like that. Her tongue returned to the base of your stomach, while she hastily yanked down your shorts. 

“Wow,  _ cari _ _ ño _ , you really are soaked! Good thing I’m here to help.” She only stroked your clothed pussy a couple times before grabbing your waistband and pulling your damp panties down. You wordlessly shimmied to help her pull your underwear and shorts off completely. Avoiding moving as best as possible you glance down at the gorgeous woman between your legs. She forces eye contact while smugly smiling at you.

Continuing to stare at you with sparkling eyes, she slowly gave your cunt a long, tasting, lick. A low, shaking moan ripped itself from your mouth and pleasure ebbed in your core. It took almost all of your willpower to stay still. Sombra latched her lips around your clit and started to gently lick the swollen mound. A finger dipped between your folds and sunk in easily. She pumped it a few times experimentally, before adding two more fingers without warning. You sucked in your breath and focused on the painful but welcoming stretch inside of you.

You felt the tightness in your stomach expand and get better as Sombra continued to work your pussy, slowly pumping her fingers as her tongue pressed against your clit over and over again. Moans occasionally came out, and the noisy sucking and slippery sounds only served to make you more turned on.

Her fingers suddenly pressed against soft padding and you mewled, almost bucking into her face. She made a sound that sounded like a chuckle and pressed that spot over, and over, and over again while her tongue sped up against your engorged clit.

“S-Sombra, a-ah, I’m r-really close, I’m, fuck, gonna-!” Sombra harshly pushed up at your sensitive spot, and white hot pleasure soared through your cunt and stomach and every inch of your body. Your vagina clenched up and a clear liquid gushed out, some of it splashing onto the brunette’s face. Immediately you froze up.

“Oh fuck, Sombra, I’m so sorry, I-” Sombra was already sitting back up, breathing slowly as she touched some of it still on her face.

“ _ Princesa _ , don’t worry. I just didn’t expect you to squirt so soon for me. You did great as always.” Taken aback by her cool and relaxed response, you simply blushed as you awkwardly sat up. She grinned mischievously as she leaned forward and tugged at your collar again, prompting a startled mewl from you. “I bet it was this collar that got you _ so _ worked up, hmm?”

“N-no!” You protested, ignoring the fact that you knew it was definitely from the collar. “A-anyways, I want to make you feel good now too. S-so…” With a sudden burst of confidence you leaned forward and initiated a soft but demanding kiss. You felt Sombra smile against your lips. It was time to get even.


End file.
